


Your Dreams

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [9]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Andy gets his turn. Set immediately after Calloused Hands and Cameras.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This had been planned as the continuation for CHAC since that fic was first imagined, and I finally took the time to write it. Lonny-centric fic is in the pipeline. 
> 
> I will admit, I couldn’t really think of a title for this one, so if I think of anything better than the current one it’ll likely change.

After the others left, Andy could tell just how exhausted Remington was. His boyfriend smiled at him as they crawled into bed, leaning up to kiss him before he spoke.

“You didn’t get your turn...” Remington’s voice was hoarse - trust Jinxx to completely forget about the human’s need to, uh, sing the next day. CC or Andrew could fix it, though. Holding the younger man close, Andy leaned in to his ear.

“I will, babe. Don’t you worry about that.” Andy and Remington had made... a deal shortly before they invited the others in, but Andy needed to check if Remington remembered considering how tired he was.

“You mean the sleep thing?” Remington couldn’t help the blush that rose on his face at the thought, even though he was half asleep. They’d discussed this before - Andy had known Remington had a fantasy of being fucked while he was sleeping since they got together. Maybe now they could do something with that fantasy.

“Yes, kitten. You sure you’re okay with it? You look wiped out.”

Remington giggled, weakly slapping Andy’s chest. “Probably the best time to do it, then. Just give me a bit of time to sleep normally first. I know you don’t sleep most nights since you’re a vampire.”

Andy took his boyfriend’s hand, lifting it off his chest and softly kissing each of the knuckles. “Of course. Get some rest, love. Oh, and when you wake up, I’ll check to see if you’re green.”

“You know I will be, darling.” Remington curled up close to his boyfriend, closing his eyes and settling into sleep.

———

Andy smirked down at his sleeping boyfriend as he cuddled him. Remington had been asleep for maybe 4 hours now, and he figured that would be enough. He’d been watching over him all night, giving him soft kisses and playing with his hair. Remington looked adorable. The human had slipped off his pants and shirt before falling asleep, and was wearing nothing but his boxers - Andy assumed it was so he wouldn’t accidentally wake him up whilst taking his clothes off.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Remington’s head, Andy moved away from his boyfriend, careful to not wake him up. He gently flipped him over so the human was laying on his stomach, and on a whim moved some pillows under him to raise his ass up a little. Leaning down, he left a trail of kisses down Remington’s back until he reached his boxers, then slowly removed them and tossed them to one side. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend lying there, looking so relaxed and comfortable. “Pretty... my gorgeous darling.”

He grabbed his bag from where it had been discarded earlier, pulling out a bottle of lube. As he crawled over to Remington, he flicked the cap open and poured some onto his fingers, occasionally glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend and smirking. He made sure to let the gel warm up first - Remington always liked to complain if it was too cold, and he doubted tonight would be any exception, especially if it woke him up. Satisfied, he shuffled slightly so he was kneeling down behind the human, and slowly pushed one finger into his hole. Remington tensed up a little - whining softly - but quickly relaxed, still asleep. Giggling softly, Andy leaned down to kiss Remington’s neck as he began to thrust his finger in and out of him, occasionally slowing down when it seemed like Remington was stirring. He didn’t want to wake the human up too early - it’d be more fun later.

Eventually, Andy added a second finger, crooking them slightly to get a better angle and smiling at the whine Remington let out in response. The human snuggled into the bed in his sleep, moaning and whimpering softly as Andy fingered him. Remington moaned even louder and shifted about when Andy added a third finger, and the vampire stopped briefly until his boyfriend settled down and relaxed. Soon enough Andy was satisfied, and gently removed his fingers, moving back to grab the bottle of lube from where it was on the bed. Tugging off his own boxers, he poured some of the gel onto his hand and slicked it down his length, groaning at the sensation. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of Remington’s neck before he slowly pushed in, moaning against the human’s skin. “Shit.... so gorgeous, my gorgeous kitten. Feels so good.” Andy waited for a moment before beginning to thrust in and out, careful not to hurt Remington. 

Andy fucked into Remington teasingly slowly at first, smiling at the soft whines and whimpers spilling from the human’s mouth. One thrust hit Remington’s prostrate dead on, and his boyfriend whined out, tensing up against the pillows holding him up. Andy continued to fuck him, less cautious now than he was when fingering him. Eventually, he heard Remington sigh softly, and his boyfriend turned his head to look at him. “Fuck..... love you, Andy. So good. Green.” Remington was adorable, eyes still heavy with sleep as he weakly pushed back to meet Andy’s thrusts.

“Love you too, kitten.” Andy leaned down slightly, slipping his fingers into Remington’s mouth - he knew how much his boyfriend loved this. Sure enough, Remington sucked on his fingers, moaning around them as Andy increased the pace of his thrusts. “You’re doing so well, love - shit, feels so good, so perfect for me.” 

Pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth, he tilted the younger man’s head back, crashing their lips together in a rough kiss. Remington was happy to let the vampire take charge, whining and bucking up against him. Andy’s fangs scraped at his lips hard enough to draw blood. As Andy pulled away, he gently lapped at the crimson droplets. “You-fuck, so close- you okay with me biting you?”

Remington nodded sleepily. “Yeah. Fuck, darling, I’m so close-love you.”

Andy grinned, sinking his fangs into the side of Remington’s neck. As he drank the blood, he reached an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, sliding his hand up and down Remington’s cock in time with his thrusts. After only a few seconds, the younger man gasped and shook in Andy’s arms, coming over the vampire’s fist. Andy loosened his grip slightly, but kept pulling at his length, smirking at the desperate whines Remington made in response. As he pulled away from Remington’s neck, he let out a low groan, spilling inside the human. “Shit-love you, so much, kitten-“

Remington could only whimper in response as the vampire pulled out of him, collapsing down onto the bed. Andy smiled softly at him, pulling the human into his arms and holding him close. “Did I do a good job?”

“So good, darling. Love you. Fuck, we need to do this more often.” Remington snuggled into Andy’s chest, wincing slightly as he brushed up against the bites on his neck. Andy noticed, quickly leaning down to seal them closed. “We should probably get cleaned up. Don’t wanna have to deal with this in the morning.”

“Of course, love.” Andy stood up, scooping the human into his arms - he doubted walking would be particularly easy for Remington right now - and carrying him to the bathroom. He set his boyfriend down at the side of the bath, grabbing a washcloth. Remington giggled as Andy began to clean him off, occasionally leaning forward to kiss him. Once they had both cleaned off, Andy picked the younger man up again, carrying him back to their bed. He helped Remington put his boxers and shirt back on, and slid his own clothes on too before crawling into the bed and pulling the covers up over them.

“I love you, kitten. Get some rest.” Andy kissed the side of Remington’s head, holding the human and playing with his hair.

“Love you too.”


End file.
